Rosalind Whiteford
Rosalind Whiteford History The first time Seraphina and Michael ever met was at a military ball. Sera was accompanying her father,samuel, whilst her older brother brought his own date. Michael was keeping his younger sister, Vanessa Whiteford, company whilst their parents were off socialising.He let his attention drift briefly before he spotted the flash of blonde hair. From that moment on, his heart was stolen by the beautiful young woman on the arm of the tough-looking Coast Guard Commander, Samuel Whiteford, and flanked by two people on either side. That was their first meeting, but it wouldn't be their last, not by a long shot. It seemed that the more days the Morales family stayed in their hotel, somehow, Michael would appear wherever Seraphina would be that day. Feelings only bloomed from there, and when she traveled back to California after the events were over, Michael set his focus on transferring to the base that she called home. Nothing would stand in the way of him seeing the beautiful blonde that had captured his heart at first sight. Things grew from there, and on a sunny, and very hot, June afternoon, Michael and Seraphina got married in the same church that her own parents had gotten married in. Seraphina was absolutely stunning in her wedding gown, and after the ceremony, Michael had compared her to an angel descending from the heavens to bless his earthly spirit. She absolutely blushed heavily at his compliment, and they had soon headed off to their honeymoon in the Bahamas. It was a perfect honeymoon location, and they spent a lovely three weeks in the island country. Returning to America, the newly-married couple had immediately recieved their first PCS orders. They were heading to Berlin, Germany... but what awaited them there would change their lives forever. The Whiteford couple spent their first few weeks there separate, Michael working, and Seraphina exploring the history surrounding her, but as their second month wore on, she stumbled across an orphanage in a less-than-secure area. The next day, as it was one that Michael had off, Sera had virtually pulled her husband into the orphanage, looking at the kids coming out of the shadows. She was 19 compared to Michael's 23, but the little boy they adopted from that orphanage was a tiny one-year-old named Andreas. Things went quickly from there, and soon, the Whiteford couple found their number increased by one more. Upon agreement, they changed Andreas' name to Lance. Lance Justice Whiteford became his new name, and the couple had just became a trio. The years seemed to go by incredibly fast... much too faster than what Seraphina was prepared for. On October 10th, 2030, she found herself hunched over a pregnancy test... Imagine her surprise when the test showed the plus sign that signaled that she was pregnant. The news were quite startling for all family members alerted by a pregnancy announcement with little three-year-old Lance sent out. And on July 2, 2031, Seraphina Estelle Whiteford went into labor with what she thought was just one child. Imagine their surprise when it turned out to be one at first, a little boy, then two minutes later, a little girl was born. Both parents were surprised to say the least, but they didn't let their surprise hold them back from taking both children into their family quite easily. They let Vanessa and Marcus choose their first names, and Lance choose their middle names. As such, the little boy was named Jeremy Alexander Whiteford, and the little girl was named Jasmine Annalise Whiteford. It was 4 years later before they added another addition to their ever growing family. She was a bit of a surprise to the couple although certainly not an unwelcome one. With Lance now 7 and the twins being 4 a baby wasn't the easiest addition to the family but on the 3rd of October 2034, Rosalind Whiteford was brought into the world. Rosalind was always a happy child, and after her father's death it was no different. She's too young to really understand what death means but she still get's upset when she's told her dad won't be coming back. She still asks about him every now and then. Personality Rosalind has quite a strict upbringing being that she comes from a military family, that doesn't mean she doesn't rebel. In fact she's pretty mischievous for a five year old, getting up to all sorts when her parents or siblings backs are turned. At two she successfully climbed out of the cot her parents had put her in and was wandering the halls whilst her parents slept. It was only when her mother woke up and screamed that anyone realised something was wrong although she didn't understand much other than what she'd done was wrong. She can be blunt at times but what child isn't? She doesn't understand that what she says hurts people as shown by her constant asking about where her father is. All she really knows is after a question like that her mummy gets a little bit upset. She can't quite make the connection between the two yet but she knows enough to give her a hug when it happens. She's a happy go lucky child who struggles to adapt to situations. She doesn't cope very well with changes given that most if not all of her decisions up until this point have been made by other people. She finds making friends easy enough but when put into a new situation it usually takes her a while to get herself organised and willing enough to participate. The only exception to that has been Lil Bundles Day care which is entirely due to the fact she'd been going there almost since birth. She doesn't trust new people easily especially adults merely because of the revolving door of adults in her pretty short life. She’s a bit of a stubborn child if she gets something in her head she won’t let it go. If she decides one day she doesn’t like a food that’s it, until she forgets about it she won’t touch it. There was an incident when she was four where she refused to eat any green food for two weeks. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP